


on the couch

by acquiescencejtm



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Smut, josh tops, joshler - Freeform, kinda funny, not really that smutty idk, quite ridiculous, sorry couch, this is kinda adorable okay sshh, tyler bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquiescencejtm/pseuds/acquiescencejtm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh is shy and nervous but wants to try something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the couch

**Author's Note:**

> hey there  
> i am not a pro at smut but i wrote this about a month ago and it's trash 'cause this is from my phone (there's more)  
> i don't even think this is that smutty tbh  
> oh well, here you go

  
Josh slowly took off his shirt, shaking a bit.

  
"Hey heyy no pressure Jishwa. Relax." Tyler says, he gently intertwines both hands with Josh's for a while then he nears his face toward Josh.

"We'll take it slow but I want to watch you do it for me"

"O-Okay Tyler. I trust you"

Tyler moved away from Josh and he sat on the black couch, his arms stretched horizontally. He felt the heat in his body disturbed as his naked back felt a cool feeling when it made contact with the couch. Tyler played with his hair a bit and then the moment Josh began to strip off, his eyes remained its focus on nothing else but the masterpiece in front of him.

There was something building up in Tyler's stomach. Well, it was not just him. Josh felt it too. The tension between the two was too much. A bomb that could blow up any minute or perhaps, seconds.

Tyler can't help but to arch his head and try to catch his breath. On the other hand, Josh is now left in his boxers and he did not quite know what to do but he wanted to do something. He could see Tyler's chest heave up and down and his mouth was open. He even could almost hear Tyler letting out a soft, desperate moan. Josh felt something down there and he had no clue how to react but his heart began to beat faster than it usually does.

"B-baby boy, come here.." Tyler said. It was more of a beg, his voice was full of desperate need.

"Tyler.. what- how do I.." Josh muttered in stutters.

Tyler didn't respond. Instead, he attempted to pull Josh on to his lap but failed, miserably. Luckily, Josh seemed to understand Tyler and so, Josh is now on top of Tyler, his hands gently touching Tyler's shoulders.

"L-like this?" Josh asked, wiggling his hips a bit.

"Whoa- Josh I"

"You always uh m-make me feel good Tyler.. I think it's my turn to uhm return the f-favor.." Josh explains, his hands are now on Tyler's belt, unbuckling it.

"Well.. I can't argue with this. I-I like this.. I like you" Tyler says with a smile.

"I'm sorry if I'm not good at this" Josh stops and frowns.

"Hey hey now, I love you alright. It doesn't matter. I still love you even though you struggle with removing my belt. It's adorable" Tyler chuckles, helping Josh to remove the belt.

And now, the two happy boys are naked, well, their boxers are remaining.

"Can I ask you though?" Josh manages to let out.

"Yes"

"Why are you not a top?"

Tyler let out a laugh, a long content one. Josh couldn't help but to laugh too and with them dying into a fit of laughter, they look at each other.

"Really Josh? Now, how am I supposed to look at you with a straight face as we do this?" Tyler says between his laughs.

Unexpectedly, Josh leans in Tyler's ear, nibbling the sensitive flesh. As he gets a sastisfied grunt in response, he breathily says,

"Let's find out"

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, that was it  
> i probably disappointed you sorry  
> i'll return to writing the depressing ones  
> *Mr. Mackey's voice* mkay
> 
> twitter: @rubycatcher


End file.
